


you told me we were forever

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Child AU, Coparenting, Isak is bitter, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, There is no writing about the actual pregnancy or birth, They have a child, for the right reasons, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak finds out he's having a baby soon after Even breaks up with  him so he makes the decision not to tell him. Except Even finds out on his own 3 years later.





	1. Chapter 1

Isak thinks his breakup with Even had to be one of the worst things to ever occur in his life.  It was traumatic and heartbreaking and happened after five years together.

_Even has been distant and quiet around him for weeks now and it's driving Isak mad. Even won't talk to him and express how he feels so when Isak comes home one day,  seeing Even packing things,  hes confused._

_"Hey" He says leaning into the doorway. "Where are you going? "_

_Even turns back and gives a weak smile,  zipping up his bag. He stands up and turns to Isak clearing his throat, "I'm leaving"_

_"Where are you heading?"_

_"I'm breaking up with you"_

_Isak looks up at him confused, he looks at Evens bag and back at him,  "What?"_

_"I'm leaving"_

_"What the fuck,  why?" He ask completely baffled_

_Even picks up his two suitcases off the floor but Isak closes their bedroom door, "What the fuck is going on?"_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Stop fucking saying that, tell me why" Isak yells._

_Even stays quiet and tries to open the door but Isak pushes him back._

_"Is there someone else?" Isak ask_

_Even shakes his head.  "Is it something I did?"_

_Same response._

_"Then speak up and tell me why the fuck you're randomly ending a 5 year fucking relationship? You're not gonna leave without an explanation"_

_"I just--I just need to.  Okay,  don't make this harder"_

_"You're the one talking utter bullshit right now,  you're the one doing this" Even let's go of his bags,  and walks over and picks Isak up, putting him on the other side of the room, much to Isaks verbal dismay._

_Even is quick to open the door and drag his bags out. Isak jumps over the bed, out of the room, pulling on Evens bag._

_"You're not doing this to me." he finally cries. "You're making no fucking sense"_

_Even pulls the bag even with Isaks attempt to hold onto it. Isak runs to the front door and stands in front if it, "Why wont you talk to me?" He sobs_

_"I have nothing to say."_

_"The least you can do is give me a fucking explanation, Even. Why are you being so fucking stupid and irrational? You're really just going to leave me? Just like that, after everything?"_

_"I'm sorry" He forcefully pulls the door open. and Isak cries and yells trying to hold onto every body part he can.  He chases Even down the steps,  out the building barefoot to bring his man back to him but when Even got into the cab, that was the end of their relationship._

_._

So when Isak found out he was pregnant a couple weeks later at just 22 years old, now a single parent, he was devastated.  It was hard for him to process,  his friends being absolute champions.  He didn't know how he would make it happen,  but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't telling Even.  He didn't deserve to know after disappearing on him like that. 

 .

"Come on, Violet. Hurry up. We need to see Uncle Jonas and Auntie Eva"

"My hair" She complains running to Isak with her frizzy, wild hair.  Isak pats his lap and she sits on it, "Two braids please"

Isak does his best giving her two solid braids. He's defintely improved over the years, Violet now being 3 years old.

She feels her braids,  giving her dad a kiss thank you and going to put on her shoes. 

They arrive to the house for Amelias 1st birthday party. Jonas and Eva's daughter were finally making her way into single digits so they are hosting it in Eva's mom's backyard. 

There's a couple of baby friends,  snacks  music and games. It's pretty chill, just time to celebrate their appreciation for their daughter. Violet is in Isaks lap eating a pretzel as Jonas makes his way around with a camera. 

Neither of them knew that picture would cause so much chaos.

.

Even is at home scrolling Instagram when he stops upon Jonas' latest post. It's 5 photos.  The first photo is a group photo and Evens eyes immediately draw in to Isak.

He reads the caption,  Celebrating Amelias 1st birthday. 

Even knew Jonas had a kid because he always see photos. 

But the rest of the caption interests him. 

2nd photo: Eva and Amelia

3rd photo:  Everyone enjoying Amelias cake without her

4th photo: Isak and Violet

5th photo: All the kids

Evens thumb immediately scrolls over to look at the 4th photo and his breathing halts ever so slightly seeing a little girl in Isaks lap. 

At first Even thinks it's just a random child at the party but he zooms into the photo and the girl eerily has similar features as him,  his eyes, his mouth,  his color hair.  It's weird. But it doesn't immediately hit Even.  

He tries to go to Isaks Instagram but he has been blocked since but the small profile picture is him and Violet again.  He goes on Facebook.  Even doesn't have Facebook but he googles Isaks name,  followed by his facebook and he clicks on the profile and he freezes. 

The header is a sonogram and Even freezes.  "Fuck, this isn't happening.  Fuck, fuck" He clicks on the profile picture and it seems like the same on as the small icon on Instagram. And there's no doubt this girl has some of his features, it can't be a mere coincidence. 

Even jumps up, leaves his house and hops into his car and drives to Oslo. He knows he can't call Isak, who has him blocked, nor Jonas who also has him. blocked but he does know where Jonas lives. He figures Isak moved since their breakup so this may be the only way. 

He arrives a couple hours later and parks several streets down.  He takes deep breaths and tries to calm himself down before walking to the house.  He hesitantly brings his hand up to ring the doorbell 

He soon hears footsteps and the door is opening and Jonas sees Even and his brows furrow immediately

"Um hi"

"Hey" Even smiles

"What are you doing here?" Jonas ask getting straight to it. 

"Can I come in?"

"I rather you not"

"Um okay well" He says taking out his phone and opening instagram. He gets to the picture, "I wanted to know who this is" he says flipping his phone to Jonas.

Jonas looks at him and almost chokes but suppressed it, "It's Isak and Violet" He answers simply

"Who's Violet?" He questions, putting his phone away.

"That's not my place,  you need to speak to Isak"

"Isak will never talk to me,  he's blocked me everywhere"

"Rightfully so."

"Jonas, that child looks just fucking like me. Tell me" He says forcefully. 

"You know what, I'll take you to him"

Even looks taken aback like he didn't actually expect Jonas to entertain the idea.

"Um yeah okay."

"He's at the park, not far from here" Jonas slips on his shoes and grabs his keys.  Even follows Jonas, completely anxious and terrified.  Not only is he about to see Isak, he could potentially be meeting his child?? It's the first time he let's that thought cross his mind.  Even sees a park across the street and his heart rate picks up. They cross the street and he sees him immediately.  Pushing her in the swing.  They walk over and Isak looks up,  "Hey Jonas, what are--" He feels like he's about to collapse when he sees Even several steps behind him.

"What the fuck?" He mutters to himself.  When Jonas gets closer, Isak immediately grabs him,  "What is he doing here?" He whispers 


	2. Chapter 2

"He showed up my at my house asking me about Violet, I didn't know what to say, Isak. He saw a picture of you two on my Instagram"

"I didn't even know he was following you"

"Neither did I" Isak pulls back and looks at Even who's looking down at Violet. Isak picks her up in his arms,  "Daddy, I want to swing" She whines.

"Not now,  we have to go" Isak says walking off.

"Isak!!" Even calls out only to be ignored.  Jonas runs up to Isak, "Where are you going?"

"I can't do this,  Jonas. I'm gonna fucking have a panic attack"

"Dad!!!" She ridicules, putting her index finger over his mouth for saying a bad word.

"Sorry V. Jonas, I can't do it."

"Isak, he knows.  He just needs to hear it from you that she is his.  You don't have to do anything besides let him know.  That's it"

Isak sighs and nods, "Okay"

They both walk back over quietly.

"What do you want?" Isak ask looking at the ground, keeping several feet between them

"I just wanted to talk"

"I don't feel like talking to you now or ever again really" He says frankly 

"Isak, please"

"Did you listen to me when I begged you to fucking talk to me when you left?  I have every right to fucking leave you now without an explanation" Jonas takes Violet out of his arms, not wanting her to be in the middle of it. He takes her to play on the slide.

"You're right, you do have every right.  I just want to know how old she is."

"She's 3."

Even nods, there's no doubt in his mind anymore.  "She's mine,  isn't she?" Isak doesn't reply right away,  kicking around dirt.

"Yes" He eventually says.

"Fuck" Even immediately curses and starts walking in circles. "Fuck Isak, she's 3. Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I found out right after you left me,  why would I want to tell you after that? you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me"

"That doesn't mean the same for her. It's not fair that you kept her from me"

"It is fucking fair when you fucking left me for no reason and the mere thought of having to call you and tell you stressed me out. I couldn't deal with that stress while being pregnant. You never gave me a reason, I don't have to give you one.  I didn't need you,  I didn't want you in my life after that so I didn't tell you."

Even shakes his head in disbelief, "So she's growing up with one parent because you wanted to be petty?"

Isak rolls his eyes, "I'm not dealing with this" He walks back over to Jonas and Violet playing on the jungle gym.

"Are you alright?" Jonas ask. "No, I hate him.  I'm going home. Violet, come on sweetie" He calls. 

She comes down the slide and Isak takes her hand,  "You okay daddy?"

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Hi" He hears Evens voice and turns around to see him smiling down at Violet 

"Do not talk to her" Isak says picking her up. 

"Isak, stop being like that" Isak walks off and Even begins to follow but Jonas stops him,  "Leave them alone"

"He won't even let me talk to my daughter"

"You came to figure out if she was yours, you found out. This is a lot for him,  leave him alone right now" Even sighs and takes in the information. He thanks Jonas and walks back to his car.

.

Even decides to make a Facebook account a couple days later. He immediately goes to message Isak,

_Hey, can I see her soon?_

_I know you want nothing to do with me but I just want to meet her._

_Please_

Isak reads the messages a couple hours later but doesn't reply. 

.

Isak gets a call one day at work from a number he doesn't recognise

"Hello?"

"Isak?" He hears a womans voice.

"Um who's this?" He questions.

"This is Beth" 

Evens mom. Isak immediately wishes the ground would swallow him whole so he can avoid this. 

"Um hi"

"How are you?" She ask.

"I'm fine,  why are you calling?" He questions 

"Even told us the news, we have a granddaughter?"

"Yeah I guess" He answers.

"Can we meet her?"

Isak clears his throat, "I'm not ready to tell her about all of this yet. If I have her meet you guys, then I have to fill in the gap and tell her about Even"

"Sweetie, you don't have to do that.  You don't have to say anything,  we can just meet her.  That's all"

Isak is conflicted because he loves Evens parents and it's not their fault their son was such an asshole. And he's not necessarily committing to anything so he agrees and says he'll bring her to them this upcoming weekend

.

.

When Saturday comes,  Isak is driving to the suburbs to Evens parents house. When he pulls up the driveway, he can't deny the anxiety he feels.  

He picks a sleeping Violet up from the backseat and walks up the steps and knocks on the front door.

Soon, he sees Beth open the door. "Hi" She smiles brightly giving him the best hug she can with his daughter in his arms

Isak genuinely did miss her presence, she was always adamant about letting Isak know she's always there to take care of him.  She looks down at her sleeping granddaughter, "Wow, she's beautiful"

Isak thanks her as he walks inside. He freezes when he sees Even with his dad.

"You didn't say he was going to be here."

"I'm sorry"

"I don't want to see him so he leaves or I leave" Isak says matter of factly. Beth sighs and turns back, projecting from the doorway.  "Ev, I need you to go upstairs."

"For what?"

"If you don't leave, Isak is going to." Even rolls his eyes and curses under his breath,  walking up the steps.  He makes eye contact with Isak before saying, "Don't forget I helped you make that baby" He walks up the steps and slams a door.

 Isak sighs and follows into the living room saying hi to Evens dad. He sits down carefully,  Violet still sleeping. 

"How have things been raising her?"

He nods, "They've been okay,  a lot of money but she's so great. I'm very happy."

"That's great to hear, Isak. I'm so happy for you" Beth says. "when we found out about the breakup,  we were devastated"

Isak nods uncomfortably, "So was I" 

"I really hope you can forgive him"

Isak chuckles,  "That's not happening,  I never hated anyone more than I hate him for treating me how he did.  I don't ever want to look at his face again" 

Violet starts twisting and turning in his arms and her eyes flutter open.  She wipes her tired eyes and sits up,  "Thirsty" She chokes out 

He pulls a juicebox out of his bag. He punches the straw in the juice and she drinks it. Once she's fully awake,  she looks around confused,  "Where are we?"

"Daddy's friends house" he says pointing to her grandparents. "That's Beth and that's Petter" She shyly waves at them and they smile back. 

"You're very beautiful" Beth smiles.  Violet smiles brightly.  She likes being complimented. 

"I like your bracelets, very shiny" Violet compliments. 

"Thank you sweetie. Do you want one?"

Violet eyes widen as she looks up at her dad,  "Please" 

Isak nods and Beth gets up to get a spare bracelet. She slips it on Violets tiny wrist.

"It looks beautiful on you" Petter says. She holds her arm out to show her dad. "Are you hungry,  Violet? Would you like a sandwich?" Petter ask. She nods and follows him to the kitchen. 

"Isak, I would really appreciate you giving him the chance to meet her"

"Beth, I'm sorry but no. He's toxic to me so he's toxic to my child"

"Isak, Even is not a violent or harmful person.  He is not a threat to Violet so there's no reason to keep them separated besides him hurting you.  I know it's awful,  I ridiculed him so much.  You didn't deserve that but at the end of the day Isak, he is still her father and it is not right for you to keep them apart"

Isak shakes his head frustrated,  rubbing his eyes, tearing up,  "I just don't want him in my life,he--"

"You don't need to like him or be around him but he should be able to see her every now and then.  Shes going to grow up and question where's her other parent. Do you want to tell her you kept her away from him because of revenge? None of this is her fault, don't do that to her" 

"It's hard" He cries.

"I know honey,  I know.  Can he come down? At least me and his dad will be here".

He takes a deep breath and shrugs, "Okay" Beth gets up to go upstairs to get Even.  He comes back downstairs and Isak tries his best to remain calm as Even sits across from him. He avoids eye contact at all costs. Violet soon comes in walking beside Petter, while eating her sandwich. 

She crawls back into Isaks lap,  who pecks her forehead.

"Violet" She turns hearing her name called by Even. 

"Hi. I'm Even "

She waves a hand at him eating her sandwich. 

"Can I have a hug?"

She shakes her head, "You make daddy cry in park" She says casually causing everyone to be surprised 

"It's okay V, you can hug him" Isak says giving permission 

She shakes her head instead. Even sighs running his hand through his hair,  "Can I tell her?" He ask, figuring she would be more understanding if she knew who he was to her.

"No" Isak is quick to answer. "I'll tell her when I think she's ready."

They all continue to talk to Violet and get to know her. When it's getting rather late,  Isak let's everyone know they're going to head out.

When Isak is about to leave through the front door, he feels Even grab onto his elbow, "Can you unblock my number so I can message you about getting to see her?"

"Fine" He says simply and walks to his car, putting Violet in her carseat. "Ready to go?"

She gives a thumbs up.  Isak interlocks his wrist with her giving a thumbs up as well as they kiss the other's hand and they're off back to their home


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he has contact with Even is a week and a half later.   _Can I come by?_

_She's with Jonas._

_Good, I want to talk to you._

_About what?_

_I need to apologize_

Isak sends him his address and that's it. 

.

There's a knock on his door around 18:30. Isak goes to the door and opens it, letting Even in. He walks in and checks out the space, "This is really nice"

"Thanks" He answers sitting on the couch. Even follows sitting beside him. It's quiet among them for a while,  no one initiating the conversation 

Isak looks up at him curiously, "I thought you came here to apologize. "

"Right um okay um I just needed to tell you I'm sorry if we ever want to get past this.  What I did was terrible and I know it hurt you. It was very shitty of me and I should have never done that to you.  Not like that.  I'm sorry"

"Why did you do it?" Isak ask softly.

Even looks frozen like he stupidly didn't expect Isak to ask him. 

"I wasn't happy" He says simply 

"With me?" His voice squeaks ever so slightly. 

"Just in general? I was really fucked up,  I was sad, depressed and I just wanted to get away.  I was so in my head, i was spriling so bad and I dont know, I needed to go... By myself. " He adds.

"Why Even? That makes no sense. If it was your disorder making you sad, we could have gotten through it"

"It wasn't my mania, I don't know what it was.  I just felt really fucked up,  Isak. I-- this is why I didn't say anything" He defends. "You wouldn't understand and it would upset you even more."

"You know I thought it would be something more serious"

Even shrugs, "Yeah well--it was serious to me and I didn't need you undermining how I felt" 

"You think I would have done that if you sat down and spoke to me?" He ask baffled. "Why would I not support you?"

"You're doing it now" He says accusingly

"Things are different now!!" He says back with just as much aggression. Silence falls among them again.

"Where did you go when you left?" Isak ask playing with a rip in his jeans 

"Bergen, I live there now." He explains

"Are you happy there?"

Even nods in reply.

"You didn't want me to move with you?"

"I just wanted to be alone, Isak"

"So why didn't you tell me you wanted to be single because a relationship wasn't for you. That's the least you could have done. Just told me that moving to Bergen would make you happy and you couldn't live with me anymore. It wasn't where you're meant to be. But instead you didn't tell me anything and that made me the most angry. That hurt me more than anything" 

"I'm sorry Isak, I really am." He apologizes. "I just wasn't thinking. I was too focused on how I was feeling and getting out of here. It was stupid not to tell you. "

"Did you fall out of love with me?" He ask him, choking up, trying his very hardest to repress his tears. "When you left, you already fell out of love with me?"

Even shakes his head, "I will never stop being in love with you" And Isak instantly let's out the tears he was holding back, crying into his lap.

Even pulls Isak up to look at, holding his face, "It's okay" He wipes his cheeks away with his thumb, "It's okay, Isak" Even looks down at Isaks tear stained face and his red looks and he should not be looking so beautiful to him right now. Even caresses his cheek with his thumb, looking up at him flirtatiously

"You can't do that"

"What?" He replies innocently  

"I know you, Even. You can't look at me like that" 

"I'm sorry"

Isak wipes his tears, "I don't know why you're here, why you came looking for me. You never wanted kids"

"Neither did you"

"I didn't have a choice,  you had an out, you could have stayed in Bergen and pretended you never saw that post" 

"You're right,  I could have" He says. "But I could never do that to you or to Violet after knowing. I just want to be good co parents for her. Despite what happened, I still care about you and want the best for you "

 Isak nods and they sit in silence for a bit, both presumably reflecting on the conversation, Isak doesn't particularly know how to feel.  He knows Evens mental health is something he always struggled with,  something he took years to learn to not be ashamed of. He feels like he should be understanding but that didn't erase the heartbreak and distraught he caused so he asks,

"Did you ever plan on spending your life with me?' 

"When we used to talk about it back then,  yeah"

"I just don't get it because we always talked about mental health,  and like with my mom and with you so I don't understand why you weren't comfortable telling me how you were feeling. Was I in over my head thinking I was better at that than I actually was?"

Even sighs like he doesn't know the right answer, "As much as you helped,  you can't fix me,  Isak. I was still unhappy and I needed a new environment"

"But you wanted it without me and you're not helping me understand why.  What if I didn't mind moving to Bergen? But you didn't even ask" He rants as he looks across the room, recalling the anger he felt

"I couldn't ask that --"

"Stop fucking making decisions on the behalf of other people. You always do that,  thinking people can't handle certain things about you so you make the decision for them.  It's fucking stupid and you need to stop because you didn't ask me about Bergen so you don't know what I would have said. We could have moved there together and started a life together with Violet but no, you wanted to be a fucking asshole and do what you did.  You can't keep hurting people like that" 

"I said I'm fucking sorry" He yells, standing up from the couch. "Why are you attacking me? This is why I never told you,  you wouldn't understand.  Either way you would have been mad so..."

Isak shakes his head, burying his face in his hands,  "I just don't get how you're not seeing it from my perspective. If I left you like that,  you would have gone fucking crazy"

"Listen Isak, I'm sorry, okay?" He bends down to Isaks level taking his hands from his face. " I don't know how many times you want me to say it. I'm sorry, Im sorry, I fucked up. I can't take it back,  I just had to prioritize and maybe I made the wrong decision and I'm sorry. Despite how miserable I felt,  I should have properly spoke to you before leaving."

"Okay" He says simply, thinking how much that memory has been a strain on his life and he can't keep living with so much anger and spite, for his own benefit. 

"Are we okay?" Even ask hesitantly

 "We're fine.  Violet is my priority right now and that's it so you're around because of her and I want the best for her and we'll be cordial but that's all"

"Um yeah, alright" He concludes. 

Isak wipes his teary face and gets himself together, "Do you want to come with me to pick her up? "

"Yes, I'd like to."

"Okay" He gets up and leads them to his car. When they arrive at Jonas, they walk to the front door, ringing the bell. 

Eva opens the door with Amelia in her arms,  "Hey Isak." She looks startled seeing Even behind him,  "Uh--hi". He waves as she steps aside to let them in. 

"Violet, Daddy is here" Eva calls. For a brief moment,  Even wishes Eva was referencing him. Violet comes running to the front door, Jonas trailing behind her.  Isak bends down as she runs into his arms.  He picks her up and she makes eye contact with Even standing behind Isak.  She turns to not so whisper in Isaks ear,  "Dad, why is the man who make you cry here?"

"He's daddy's friend,  okay? Thanks guys for watching her. "

"I wanted to talk to you about something actually" Jonas says. "About V"

Isak nods, "Can you wait outside with Even please?" He ask his daughter and then looks up at Even,  "is that okay?"

He looks surprised that Isak is willing to leave her with for a second.  He nods and takes her hand,  "But dad.." She whines

"One minute Violet, okay promise" He says as Even takes her outside and closes the front door.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's here, you're hanging out? My friend, Even?"

"Jonas, you're the one who bought him back in my life"

"For V's sake, not for you to get hurt again.  Did you sleep with him?"

"Jesus Jonas, no. I can control myself if you weren't aware.  I couldn't stand the site of him a couple days ago."

Jonas nods, "Just want to make sure he's not trying to mess you around."

"We talked about things actually, about why he left and stuff."

"And?"

"I don't forgive him but I accept it enough to let him know his daughter"

Jonas shrugs, "Okay, don't keep V waiting."

"Thanks for watching her. I'll see you soon.  Thanks Eva"

Isak walks out and closes the door seeing Violet and Even sitting on the steps.  "Are you guys ready?"

"Can I take you guys to get ice cream or something?" Even questions 

"You can ask her" 

"Violet" He calls as they walk to the car.  "Do you want ice cream?'

"Yes but sorry daddy says no treats from strangers." Even looks up at Isak who gives him a weak smile,  "V,  you can have ice cream"

"Okay" She says excited.

"We can walk actually,  there's a spot nearby" Violet making it a point to walk in front,leading the way. 

"When are you going to tell her? I don't think it's exactly fair that she thinks I'm a stranger"

"When she gets closer to you.  I'm supposed to tell her a stranger is her father after she's known you for like a week ?  She'd be so confused" 

"It's just not fair" he mutters under his breath

"Don't talk to me about what's fucking fair,  don't even go there" Isak snaps. Even shakes his head and walks up to Violet and talks to her as they walk. They have the ice cream,  Even making conversation with Violet, and when they finish Even heads back home to Bergen.

 .

He comes down as often as he can to see Violet who asks her dad why does his friend keep coming to their house. It's like that for about two months and Violet is finally used to the idea of Even being there every now and then. Things have been good between Even and Isak. They unsurprisingly work seamlessly well as co parents when they disregard their own issues. 

They are currently at the amusement park to Violets request. She wanted to spend the day with her dad and his friend and was insistent upon them joining her for every ride though they compromised and went on several. 

Isak doesn't know what's gotten into Even today but he has been minimally flirting and Isak doesn't know what's gotten into himself because he has been okay with it. It's not overt, it'll be very subtle movements.  Grazing his hand across Isaks back as he walks past him,  placing his hand on his knee while they're in the ride together, taking fries off his plate teasingly. It's not telling of anything because Isak knows things are completely platonic and that's the only way he wants it. 

They're in the car on the way back from the park and the radio is playing softly,  most noise coming from the wind blowing in the rolled down windows. Violet currently passed out in the back seat with remnants of cotton candy on her mouth.

"We can tell her tomorrow" Isak says, eyes on the road.

"Really?" Even ask, turning towards him shocked. Isak simply nods

"Fuck wow, okay.  Thanks. I appreciate it and thank you for letting me spend the day with you guys. It was fun" 

Isak looks over at Even who's gaze he felt burning into his skin,  "Yeah, it was fun" And if by fun, they meant all the continuous flirting, they were doing then that was something that was left  unspoken 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?  
> I always love including storyline suggestions so leave them if you have any!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning,  a sleepy Violet comes downstairs and climbs into Isaks lap. 

"I want" She says looking up at his bagel.  He gives her a bite as she lies on his chest. 

"You had a long day yesterday?" Isak ask jokingly. 

She nods against his chest as she sees Even walking into the living room,  lazily waving at him. Isak makes her a quick breakfast and let's her eat and fully wake up before he decides breaks the news.

When shes eating, him and Even talk about telling her and how things might change. When she finishes,  Isak ask her to come sit with him.  She climbs on his lap,  looking up at him. 

"Okay, so I need to tell you something important." He starts. "You know how most people have two parents"

"Mommy and daddy"

"Yeah but remember daddy likes boys so--"

"Daddy and Daddy?" She says confused. 

"Um yeah but--"

"But I only have one" She says proudly as if she answered a trivia question. 

"Well, you always had another dad. Two people have to make a baby, V"

"I have 'nother dad?" She questions 

Isak nods, "Do you have any idea who it is?"

She looks up to the ceiling contemplating, "Uncle Jonas?"

Isak chuckles, "No silly, that's daddy's best friend....Even-- Even is is your dad" Her eyes open up wide and she looks towards Even who doesn't know how to react.  She turns back to Isak, "But you're my dad" She says confused

"I am sweetie but so is he"

She shakes her head, "I only want one. You're my dad" She whines

"Yes but--" 

"No" She says stubbornly and gets off his lap and goes to sit on the carpet, crossing her arms. 

Isak looks at Even hesitantly who looks very uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, don't be mean" Isak says gently

"Violet" Even says softly. "I really would like you to accept me as your dad" 

She doesn't say anything so he goes to the carpet to sit next to her, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for the first years of your life but I want to be now. We can have lots of fun together"

"You're daddy's friend" She explains

"I also used to be his boyfriend,  that's when we made you"

"Boyfriend? Like kisses?" 

Even chuckles and nods.

"Ew, you and daddy kiss"

Both men laughing at her reaction. 

"But no more" She concludes 

Even shakes his head,  "Not anymore,  no" 

"I don't look like you,  I look like daddy" 

"Well, you have blue eyes,  Daddy doesn't. I do and your lips,  they look like mine,  yeah?" She feels her lips and puts her tiny fingers on Evens as if she's putting the pieces together.

"But daddy" She whines and gets up to climb back into Isak arms

"Do you understand?" He ask Violet 

She shrugs, "Okay, but you're my still my daddy" He nods. She seems like she understands but doesn't expect anything to change,  even her relationship with Even. 

 "Can I go play now?" He nods as she runs off to her room. 

"Are you okay?" Isak ask. Even looks up while still sitting on the carpet, "I mean, its going to take time,  she doesn't want another dad so..."

"Even,  she's 3. It's a lot"

"She just wants you,  I mean I can't blame her."

 "What do you mean?" Isak inquires 

"This life you created for her, its incredible. and you did it alone"

"I didn't do it alone" Isak is quick to snap. "Just because you weren't there doesn't mean I was alone. I have a lot of help."

"Why are you so quick to get mad at me ? I meant as a single parent"

"Whatever Even, are you staying or not?" 

He gets up fixing his clothes, "Clearly you need a break from me so I'm gonna go now. Let me know when you can exist in the same space as me again"

.

Things have been so on and off between them. Some days they parent well, other days Isak doesn't even want to look at Even. So theres really no stability between them. Even doesn't contact Isak for the rest of the week until Isak decides to text him, 

_If you thought you could introduce yourself as her father and fucking leave, you're more of an asshole than I thought_

Isak receives a text back a couple hours later,

_did you not spend 5 years of your life with me? why would I do something like that? I have to work!_

_I also spent 5 years of my life thinking you would have never leave me like you did so I can't hold anything past you_

_not doing this with you. coming down to see her next weekend ._

 

_._

_._

_"_ Even, can I come in?" His assistance knocks. 

"Yes, sure"

She walks in and sees Even sighing into his hands, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes just family stuff" He says. "What's up?"

"I'm almost done with the edit, can I show you what I have?" 

"Ill be with you in a minute, just give me a moment,  okay?" She nods and closes his door. Even rented a small, quirky office space not too far from his home needing a separate space to produce his independent films out of that wasnt his studio. And when things started going well and he had enough money, he rented out a space and hired two people to work for him. He's been very content career wise. Now he just needs to get everything else to fall into place.

He picks up his phone, giving Josh a ring. The Canadian friend he met who moved to Norway for university and stayed after he graduated.

"My man!!" Josh greets

"Hey bro, what are you doing later?"

"Chillin with you I guess since you're asking"

Even chuckles, "Yes, let's go to Magic around 20, I need a drink" 

"Okay, I'll meet you there"

.

When Even gets off of work, he goes out to grab dinner and takes no times heading straight to the bar. He grabs a drink while he waits for Josh. About 10 minutes later, he feels a pat on his back. 

"Hey" They greet each other as Josh joins on the stool beside him and orders his own drink.

"What's going on? You don't always call me to go out to a bar on a weekday" 

Even takes a sip of his drink and shrugs, "Isak has been giving me a lot of shit, I guess" 

"That's your daughters father, right?" 

Even nods.

"Did something happen today?"

"Hes just--" Josh can tell Even is getting visibly frustrated. Josh squeezes his shoulders , "What's up?" 

"Hes just been super difficult. Like I know I fucked up but we talked about it and I don't know--I just want to be there for Violet but Isak is just making things difficult like he's just always attacking me and it's so fucking annoying. Like he's just expecting the worst from me"

"I mean he has a reason to, no? After the breakup?"

"I don't know I mean, it's like he forgot that we were together for all that time and acts like he doesn't know I'm a good person. Like I made mistakes but he said today, he thinks I'm going to up and leave Violet but I wouldn't do that to her"

"Bro, I know that and I know you wouldn't but--does he really have a reason to believe you'll stay?"

Even massages his eyes with the palm of his hands, "I get that, fuck Josh. I get it. But it's like that's all he remembers. What about all the good times between us and us helping each other when we were struggling and all the memories we have together. We had a fucking amazing relationship and I know we could be  good parents if he can just let that go."

"It's scary Even. You know some shit like that happened with my parents, my mom was terrified to let my dad parent me because she was scared he was going to hurt me. We were okay on our own and she didn't want his negativity and all his shit to affect me. it's hard to let another parent take care of the child when you don't trust them" 

"But your dad was a mad alcoholic and abuser. I'm not fucking erratic and dangerous or anything. it was a breakup. Not like I cheated on him"

"Probably would of been better since he would have had an explanation" Josh throws out there casually. "And you said you guys talked, sounds like there is still so much stuff unspoken or I don't know--you guys just need to put Violet first" 

 "Thats what Im trying to do" He orders another drink. "But Isak is torn up on how I left him"

"You told him?" Josh ask.

"Yeah, sorta"

"Sort of, what does that mean?" 

"I told him I needed to go be alone and my mental space wasn't there and like yeah."

"So you didn't tell him the truth?" Josh challenges

Another drink

"What am I supposed to say? I broke up with you because we were too fucking attached I didn't know who I was without you? Our lives were too intertwined I couldn't handle it.  I needed to learn who I was and I couldn't do it with you around? As if talking to him the first time wasn't hard enough" 

"You're blaming him for all this shit and upset you guys haven't moved on though you technically didn't tell him the truth"

"You're right." He says nodding to himself. " I'm gonna call him now" He says and gets up out of the seat.

"Even, you're drunk. Sit down"

"No, I'm gonna call him. I'll be outside" And Even is off while Josh is inside paying their tab.

Meanwhile, Isaks phone goes to voicemail. Even tries calling again when his phone vibrates and he sees a text,

_Putting Violet to sleep. Will call in 10 min_

 He impatiently waits for Isak to call, walking in circles, stretching his leg against the brick wall and is interrupted from his lolygagging when his phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um what's up? Why are you calling now?" Isak ask.

"Well--um--its--okay" He's breathing heavily. "I needed to tell you why I broke up with you"

"Didn't we have this conversation?"

"Well yeah but I just missed a part and--"

"Even, you're drunk, aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"You're drunk, you only talk this fast when you've been drinking. And you didn't even drink that much and I can still tell" 

"Yeah, I'm drunk. Can I finish talking now?"

"Whatever, go ahead"

"Okay so what I told you was true but I also kind of um--well I realized that our lives were so embedded in each other's and we were still young and I just didn't know who I was outside of you. Like it was always Isak and Even, Isak and Even but like what about Even? Who the fuck is he, I just--I just needed to do my own thing and be by myself to figure out who I was and yeah" he finally let's himself breath. Isak doesn't reply right away. 

"Hello? Isak?" He finally asks.

"I'm here"

"Um okay well, yeah I just wanted to tell you that." 

 "Why are you telling me now and didn't tell me then?"

"I don't know, I just didn't. I could try to go into my head and think about why but I genuinely don't remember. and looking back, yeah I should have told you but I didn't but yeah. That's it."

"Well okay.

"Yeah"

No one hangs up.

"Even, why are you drunk? You haven't been drunk in a long time. Are you okay?" He ask concerned. 

"Yeah-Yes I'm fine. It's just this is all alot and I know its a lot for you but its a lot for me too and to be honest, you fucking attacking me all the time is so frustrating like I know I'm a piece of shit, okay? I know that but I'm fucking trying to be there for my daughter" He starts to cry and sink down against the wall, sitting on the ground. "And you're making it so fucking hard for me to feel comfortable seeing her. I'm always walking on eggshells around you like I know I hurt you but she's still my fucking daughter and we have to do this so the least you can do is respect me" 

 Even hears Isak sigh over the phone, knowing Isak is trying to calm himself down, "Even, I'm sorry you're feeling like that but I don't know how many times I have to tell you that Violet is my first priority. Do you not understand that she is my whole life and I will do anything for her and to protect her. and if I think you can potentially hurt her, then I'm gonna have my guard up with you and make sure I don't put her in a situation to get hurt. Do you not get that?"

Isak hears Even cry harder, "I do, I get it, fuck Im sorry. I shouldn't have called you" Even looks up and sees Josh walking out,looking down at him concerned. Even wipes his face and shakes his head, telling him nothing is wrong. Josh sits beside Even as he continues talking to Isak. 

"I miss us taking care of each other" Even weeps vulnerably 

"Even, I'm not the one who made the decision to end this. Are you with anyone right now? You need to go home"

"Im with my friend Josh"

"Can I speak to him?" Isak ask. Even hands the phone to Josh who looks at him confused, "What?"

"He wants to talk to you"

"Um hello?"

"Josh, yeah?' 

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you near Even? Can you step away for a sec if he's good?"

"Give me a second " He tells Even and gets up standing a couple of feet away, "Okay, I'm alone now"

"Is he okay? I'm worried. He's drinking now and I don't know, he keeps saying he's a piece of shit and all this negative stuff. Like what is his life like up there?"

"Um well he's not okay right now but he's having a hard time I guess being back in your life and with Violet and I think he feels like he doesn't have a place in her life or yours and he's just super uncomfortable I guess with how you make him feel. Which I don't know how you make him feel but that's what he said. Also he's been a drinker for a while, was he not when you met?"

"Um no, he's bipolar, he's not supposed to drink much"

"Oh, I didn't know. I mean I knew he was--ya know but not that he wasn't supposed to drink. We have since I've known him"

"Do you think I should be concerned like I feel like shit if I hang up knowing he's over there crying about this"

"It's okay,Isak. You shouldn't have to be worrying about him when you have your daughter to be concerned about"

"Is he working? Is he dating? What does he do up there? I'm just trying to make sure he's not just depressed and sleeping his life away. He doesn't have his parents up there to make sure he's functioning."

"Hes good, Isak. I promise. He's working, has his own company and stuff. But dating no, he's kind of been on his own a lot but I think he prefers it that way. Don't worry about him, he's okay."

Isak let's out a small chuckle, "It's just hard, he calls me crying and after spending 5 years of my life with him, it's kind of instinctual to want to protect him but I get that's not my place anymore so just tell him to call me tomorrow and let me know when he's back down in Oslo"

"Okay, cool. I'll let him know"

The call ends and Josh walks back over to Even, kneeling down. "You're alright buddy?"

Even nods, "What did he say?"

"He was just checking in on you. He cares about you, okay? He's harsh for Violet' sake but just know he really does care for you, okay?"

Even nods and takes back his phone back as Josh helps him up. When they get in a taxi to head back to their respective places, Evens phone buzzes. A text from Isak.

_You're still a good person._

_Minute by minute_

  


	5. Chapter 5

Even didn't call Even the next day, he just sent Isak a text,  saying thank you so when he comes to visit that Saturday, Isak greets him with,  "Are you okay?"

He nods as he walks in, "Where's V?"

"She's taking a nap"

"Oh" He says confused. "You could have told me,  I would of came by later"

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you" 

Even looks up at the ceiling like he's being reprimanded by his parents, "If you're going to talk about that phone call, we really don't have to"

"Well, I think we should. Sit" 

Isak follows Even sitting beside him,  pulling his leg up on the couch, getting comfortable. 

"So I'm a little worried about you" Isak starts 

"Look, Isak. I'm fine, you --"

"I need you to be honest with me. You shouldn't need to get drunk to tell me the truth,  you need to work with me in helping me trust you again. Why are you drinking now?"

Even shrugs,  "I don't know"

"Even" Isak warns, not wanting to deal with the avoidance of answers.

Even rests his elbow on the head on the couch,  his head resting in his hand,  "I guess--" He looks like he's trying to find the answer.

"I guess I was lonely" He admits 

"Do you have friends up there?"

"Not really, like two.  I don't really have any here either,  I haven't spoken to anyone since I left"

"Why were you crying on the phone saying so many self deprecating things?"

Even sighs, looking in the direction of the television, "Isak, I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about this stuff"

"If you really don't want to, you don't have to. But I'm trying to help you. And the more you're honest with me,  the better our relationship will be for Violet."

Even looks at Isak for about a solid 7 seconds before looking down at his lap,  "I guess I've been really down"

"I thought you said you like it up there"

"I do,  it's insanely beautiful but my mental health is still shit like I don't know --even though I make films, I'm not fulfilled like I'd thought I'd be.  I don't have many people around me,  I haven't done much like at all, I'm still single,  I just feel sad and worthless a lot of the time. " He confesses

Isak sadly sighs and leans in to hug Even who gratefully hugs him back.  "I've missed this so much" Even says while they're still hugging.  "I miss you"

Isak pulls back from the hug,  "You're such a good person,  Even.  You know that and despite everything I know you are. And I get you wanting to find yourself but you also need to understand you struggle a lot and you can't move to a place completely alone with no one there to support you how you need to be" 

"Did you ever feel like my therapist? Was it too much?"

Isak shakes his head,  "It was such a small part of everything like I know it's a big deal but there was so much more to our relationship than that" 

Even nods and Isak leans in to give him another calming hug, "Sometimes I just miss having someone to take care of me,it's so hard being an adult, you're so used to everyone taking care of you and then it's like I'm supposed to do this all on my own now?" Even says choking up. "I miss having someone always be there"  Isak runs his hand through Evens hair calming him down,  "You need to move back, Even.  You need to be closer to your parents"

"But I need to learn how to be on my own,  they won't be around forever"

"But you also need to be in a area where you have more people around you,  to support you. They're here now, that's what's important"

Even nods, sniffing as he looks up at Isak, "You're an amazing person, god Isak" He shakes his head in disbelief. 

"Have you tried dating?" Isak ask changing the subject

Even shakes his head,  "Kind of counterintuitive to leave a relationship to find myself and get with someone else."

"Yeah I agree, just thought having someone else might help." Isak says passively. 

"I've seen people, I mean--like" he awkwardly clears his throat, "Like you know--"

"Sex?" Isak asked raising his eyebrows trying to finish the simple sentence.

"Yeah I mean, I've been with people like that"

"Well okay but that's not exactly going to help you feel better long term because they won't be there in the morning" 

"Yeah I know"

"Are you still seeing a therapist?" Isak ask. When Even tells him no, Isak suggests his own therapist. 

"Or you could look into her whole company, you don't have to do mine but you just need someone to unload all of this too"

"I'll look into it." Even says. "So have you dated?" He decides to ask

"Um yeah a little bit" Isak replies

"How did---"

"Daddy!!" The conversation halts as they hear Violets voice.

"I'll be right back" Isak gets up. 

"Can I go up with you? " Even ask. Isak nods as they walk up to Violets room. 

Isak walks in first, Even standing in the doorway, "You okay? Had a good nap?" He ask sitting on the edge of her bed.  

She nods, "Cuddles" She insists. Isak climbs in bed with her and she curls into Isaks chest. Isak looks up at Even giving a soft smile,  "You alright?"

Violet looks up her dad confused and turns around seeing her other dad, "Hi Even" She waves. 

"Hi Violet"

"Do you want cuddles too?" She ask generously. He nods and joins on the other side of Violet, "Daddy is the bestest cuddler"

"I know" He agrees but doesn't make eye contact with Isak. When Violet insists she's had enough and wants to go outside, Isak goes to runs her a bath.

He runs into Even in the hallway when he has her settled in, "Are you going to tell your parents you need to come back?   That you need someone to support and care for you?"

"I'll speak to them.  But I wanted to take Violet for the day, is that okay? Just me and her"

"If she's okay with it"

Even nods, "I want to spend time with her but also want to make sure you have someone supporting and caring for you too. You deserve a break"

"Thank you, Even"

.

When Even and Violet arrive at the breakfast spot, Even requests a booth for them two. They follow the waiter and sit on opposite sides. Violet doesn't look at the food,  immediately grabbing her kiddy menu and crayons to color. 

"Violet, do you want to look at the menu to see what you want?"

She shakes her head still coloring her menu, "I never look,  daddy knows what I eat"

Even nods understandably, "Well I don't know yet, what do you usually eat ?"

"Fluffy pancakes." 

"Okay, I'll get you two. How's that?"

"Good" She replies simply and returns back to her coloring while Even decides what he wants to eat. When the waiter comes back over, Even orders Violet's meal and orders himself some blueberry pancakes as well. 

"Violet, how's school?  Isak said--"

"Are you and dad going to do kisses again? " She interrupts 

Even looks confused,  not expecting the question,  "Uh---no. I don't think so.  Why?"

She shrugs, "Well he say you're my dad but you're no together"

"Remember I told you we used to be?"

"But why not anymore?" She questions 

"Well, I did something silly and hurt your dad"

"That's why he kiss Oli?'

Evens face falls,  "What?'

"They kiss. Because you hurt daddy. Why you hurt him?"

Even clears his throat uncomfortably,  "Have you asked Isak about this?"

She shakes her head  "Don't want him sad"

"I think it might be better to ask him why, okay? Tell me about school" He says changing the subject gently

 "I like it. I do lots of coloring and playing. Jess says we're going to have a sleepover but dad says her parents aren't very nice" She says.

Even realizes how lost he is as she talks about friends from school and wondering what's wrong with Jess' parents. 

"Violet, is it okay that I'm around? Like that I come to visit you and stuff?"

She shrugs, "You're my friend,  it's fine"

"Yeah I am" He smiles. "But I also hope eventually you'll see me as your dad too, not just your friend, okay?" Their food is being placed down in front of them and Violet digs in before giving Even a reply. 

He takes her to the park after they eat and soon head back to the house

.

When Even returns back to Isaks in time for Violet to get ready for dance class,  Even leans against the fridge as Isak packs her snacks. 

Even stands in the doorway watching Isak move seamlessly to get all Violets favorite snacks,

"So Violet asked me about us. About why I hurt you"

Isaks hands stop preparing her food as he looks up at him,  "What did you say?"

"That she should ask you."

Isak leans back against the counter, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't know if I should. I mean, I don't know how she will feel about it" 

"You can tell her, she knows something happened" he says simply.

"Okay well if she asks again, I guess I can."

"Okay, Do you guys need a ride to her dance class?"

Isak shakes his head, "We're good"  He calls Violet downstairs and she comes downstairs in her tights, leotard and her shorts on top. "Ready?"

She nods and grabs Isaks hand as he hands her her lunchbox. He slips on her jacket.

"Where are you heading?" Isak ask

"I don't know, maybe to my parents. Are you guys doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet, she may just do some reading and go to the park"

Even nods, " I can come by the park?"

"That works, say bye to Even,  V. He's coming back tomorrow" She smiles up at him and waves and runs off to the car. 

.

The co parenting works well for them several months in. Even speaks casually of the idea of transferring his job to Oslo to be closer to his daughter. Isak is accepting of it because him and Violet have gotten very close, even if Violet might not be viewing is a father daughter relationship. 

Isak and Violet are having a typical movie night. They used to have one every Friday but they try their best to incorporate it into Isaks busy schedule.

Isak has built their fort and popped popcorn and stacked treats in their comfy makeshift theatre. 

"Daddy!!!!! Hurry, Wanna watch Moana" She calls from inside the fort 

"I'm here, I'm here" He says jogging back, crawling back in with drinks in their hands 

Isak opens his laptop and opens the copy he downloaded not long before.  Isak lies on his stomach and Violet sits on his back as usual as he plays the movie. 

"Excited daddy? All my friends at dance love it."

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'm going to sing with the movie"

"No" She giggles.  "You no sing. You'll hurt my ears" 

Isak makes a dramatic gasp as he turns back to Violet, and then pouts suddenly with puppy dog eyes,  "You hurt my feelings"

She shakes her head aggressively and kisses his cheek,  "Kidding, you're the best singer"

Isaks frown turns into a smile as he gives her another kiss,  "Okay, no more talking.  We need to hear the story" And the fact that they both passed out about halfway through in the fort, movie still playing went undiscussed.

.

A couple weeks later when Even has moved back to Oslo, into his own place, Isak decides he's going to allow Violet to spend the night with Even.  He's going out with a guy and figured he might as well give Violet that time with her father. 

 Isak gets Violets things packed in her new Moana backpack she insisted on having because it's her new favorite movie even though she never finished it. 

They hop in the car and arrive at Evens new place in a solid 17 minutes. When they ring the bell for his apartment and are let in, Isak is kind of blown away by the luxury of the building. They go up to the apartment Even texted him and he knocks.

Even soon opens the door to his studio. He's standing there in sweats and a t shirt. 

"Hey" He says to Isak and kneels down to Violet, "Hi cutie"

"Hi Even" She gives him a hug and walks inside as if she knows her way around.

"Thanks for taking her for the night"

"Of course, this is what I wanted. I'm excited, I have the whole night planned. What are you up to?"

"I'm actually gonna go on a date. Met this guy through one of those apps" He says casually. 

"Oh." Even says taken aback. "I mean, yeah that should be good. Hope you have fun"

"Thanks, so everything you should need is in her bag, she even has some snacks in there.  text me if you need anything, do you need her carseat?"

Even shakes his head. 

"Okay cool, Violet I'm leaving" He calls.

"Bye, love you" without even bothering to send him off.

"Love you too" he turns back to Even, "She won't even miss me.  Take care of her please"

"Will do, later"

When Isak leaves, Even sees Violet on the couch playing with a toy he presumed she bought with her.

"Are you hungry, V?" She shakes her head. 

"I was thinking later we can make our own pizza, would you like that?"

She agrees with a bright smile. Even brings out some board games and they have at it for about an hour before Violet insists it's pizza time.

Even brings all the ingredients out on the counter. He gets a chair out Violet can stand on and hover above the counter. 

"What do you want to do first?" He ask.

"Cheeseee!!!!' She says with her index finger in the air.

"No silly, what are we going to put the cheese on?"

"Crust"

"Yeah, so we need to get the dough first" he says grabbing the prepackaged pizza crusts. He brings out a metal pan and lies the two on top and preheats the oven while he's at it

"Next is cheeseeeee!" She cheers.

"You're a silly goober, aren't you?" He teases poking her dimple

"Cheese is the best"

"I know, I know. What else do we need?"

"Red sauce" she answers. "We got a winner" Even cheers. "She didn't say cheese" He jokes and Violet playfully sticks her tongue out at him. He helps her pour the sauce onto the dough and spread it out evenly with a spoon.

"Ready for your favorite part?"

"Cheese?" She ask excitedly with bright blue eyes. Even nods and she cheers, dramatically drumming the counter.

He gets the pack of cheese and let's her have at it. They're a little impatient waiting for the pizzas so they color while awaiting their dinner. They sit on the couch finally diving in with a television show playing in the background. 

They talk about school and dance and movies and Even is so appreciative that Isak gave him this night with her.

"Even" She says shyly, not too long after they've finished eating. 

"Hm?"

"If you're my dad, why don't I call you dad?"

Even shrugs and chuckles, "You can call me whatever you want, I can't tell you that. If you want to, I would like that. If not, that's okay too"

She puts her finger to her lips as if she's contemplating, "I have to think"

 And approximately two seconds later, she concludes, "Okay I call you dad. But we can't get confused because daddy is dad."

"You're right, hmm what about papa or daddy E"

She barks out a loud laugh, "That's silly, I call you papa and dad daddy, yeah?"

He nods, "That makes me happy" 

Once food is all settled, Violet insists that they play tag. Even though the space isn't too big, he figures she's a child and this space will seem massive to her anyway and they can still have fun in his minimal home. 

They play for a solid 3 minutes before Even realizes he fucked up.  He's chasing after Violet and she's giggling and running and occasionally looking back at him when she hits her head into the counter top, right above her eye.

"Shit" He curses and freezes and runs over, kneeling down to Violet on the floor, now crying with a bloody wound in her forehead  

"It's okay, it's okay" He cuddles her in his arms, rocking her trying to tame her cries.

"It hurts" She cries out loud.

"I know, sweetie. It'll be okay, we need to go to the hospital"

She shakes her head and cries, "Noo, I scared"

"But we need to make you all better, they'll make sure you're okay"

"But they do needles" She whines. Even shakes his head, "Not today V, they won't hurt you. They will make sure you're okay so we can make sure all the blood is gone. Please"

"You promise no needles?"

"Promise" He stands up and picks her up, slipping both their shoes and jackets on.

"I need my seat" She says, tears drying up and Even realizes he screwed up again in not taking Isak up on taking the carseat. but he also can't stay back and let her bleed. He gets out of the car and figures they'll take a taxi so he can at least hold her.

He waits for a taxi to arrive, frustrated, as Violet tells him it hurts and is about to fall asleep in his arms but he's trying to keep her awake in case the injury is serious. 

He's shaking her softly, "You gotta stay up, sweetie"

"My head hurts" she whines as the taxi pulls up.  Even hops in the back, "Took you long enough,  to the hospital"

.

When they arrive, Even runs into the emergency room which thankfully isn't very crowded. He gets her into a doctor's care within minutes and can finally breathe but Violet being scared of hospitals, immediately makes her tear up again, "Where's daddy? I want daddy"

And in the midst of everything, he forgot to call Isak. He tells her he'll call Isak and will only leave her with the doctor briefly. He steps out into the hallway and anxiously calls Isak. It goes to voicemail but soon he's getting a text,  

_Out at dinner. Everything okay?_

_No_ He simply replies  

Before he even knows if the message went through, his phone is ringing, 

"Hey"

"Why'd you say no? What's going on?" Isak ask panicked

"Uh... don't be mad."

"Even,  tell me what the hell happened" He says forcefully

"Okay well" He clears his throat. "We're in the hospital.  We--"

"Jesus fucking Christ" He mutters.  "I have to go" He hears Isak say on the other end, assuming it's his date. 

_Is everything okay? He hears._

_No, my daughter is in the hospital.  I'll text you,  sorry_

"Hello?" Isak says back on the line. 

"Sorry for ruining your date"

"I'm driving now, what the hell happened?' 

"We were playing tag and just having fun. Things were going well but she ran into my counter top island and she hit her head and was bleeding"

"For fuck sakes, where is she? Let me speak to her" Even disappointedly walks back into the hospital room, informing Violet that Isak was on the phone.

As she speaks with him, the doctor informs him she'll need stitches. 

"Daddy, it hurts. Come" She cries.

"Im coming baby,  I'm coming.  You're okay"

"I no want needles"

"I know lovey, I'm gonna come,  we're going to sing the song and the doctor will make sure you're okay, yeah? I'm coming V, don't worry" 

Violet hands the phone to Even who apologizes to Isak and lets him know exactly where in the hospital he is and he comes running in about 5 minutes later, thankfully because Violet insisted on waiting for Isak.

"Violet" He breathes heavily 

"Daddy" She immediately reaches her arms out and he hugs her tight. "You're okay baby" He pulls back and looks up at her forehead, eyes welling up with tears as he kisses her cheek, "You're so strong, V"

"Isak, Im--" Even starts. "Not now" He snaps and looks towards the doctor, "What do you need to do?"

"She's going to need stitches" He says aloud  

"What's that?" She ask worried looking up at Isak and back at the doctor. 

"We have to use a string to close up the wound"

"But no needle,  right? "

"We do need to use a needle Violet" The doctor tries to admit as kindly as possible and she immediately starts getting emotional looking up at Isak and then Even, "You promised"

Isak turns back to Even who looks gobsmacked, "I thought she meant a needle for blood, I didn't know. Im sorry" 

Isak sighs and hugs her, "We have to make you better. You're gonna sing with me, okay? When the doctor starts" She nods as Isak tells the doctor they're ready. When all the appliances are ready and they numb the area,

Isak holds onto Violets hand, Even standing to the side.

"Come on sweetie"

_When you're down and when you're blue_

_Just remember I love you_

_When you're mad or when you're sad_

_Just remember you can count on dad_

_When you're hurt or when you're scared_

Isak pokes her nose

_Just remember I'll be there_

_Even when you're happy and when you're strong_

_I'll sing you this song._

They sing it a couple more times before Violet is feeling okay and the doctor is almost done patching her up. Even gently reaches for his hand when there's silence in the room

 "Can we talk?" He ask. Isak nods and follows Even outside the hospital room, letting Violet know exactly where he'll be. "Im okay now. thanks dad, thanks papa"

When Isak closes the door, he leans against the wall and looks up at Even, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry" He says. "I fucked up. Again. I--we were having a good time. Things were great, I was taking care of her, we were having a good time but I guess I didn't childproof my house" 

"Even, I left her with you for like two hours and she fucking bust her head open"

"I know" He says staring down at his feet, "I'm sorry, I just --I don't know. It was an accident"

"Even,  I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm not, accidents happen.  It just fucking sucks for her. She's a child and clumsy but it could have been avoided"

He nods, "I'm sorry, You handed it so well, the song and stuff. It was nice to watch. "

Isak smiles, "Yeah, been singing that to her since she was a baby.  It helps her a lot. You'll learn certain things that make her feel better the more you guys hang out"

"If you let me see her again,  that is"

"You fucked up yeah but it happens, just make sure you child proof your house" Even nods reassuring him he would. 

"So, she called you papa?"

Even blushes and smiles softly, "Yeah, she asked about it earlier today. Im glad she feels comfortable enough to do it, you know. Like I didn't have to ask her about it"

"Well good, she does enjoy your company, Even. Despite today. Also, heads up, don't make promises to her you can't keep" He teases.

"I learned my lesson" He chuckles as they both walk back in the room to see Violet and the doctor talking.

"Daddy, the doctor watch Moana too." she says excited with a sticker on her cheek.

"That's cool, huh?" He asked picking her up from the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, needles not bad"

"There we go, high five" He holds his hand out to Violet who hits it.

"You guys are all good, just be sure to come back in a week so we can get those stiches out"

"Sounds great, thanks" Even says as they walk out.

"Papa, is dad gonna come for games?"

"It's a little late, V. Maybe one game and then bed?" 

She nods and shakes in Isaks arms to be placed down. She grabs both of their hands and leads the way out of the hospital.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day after Isak and Violet leaves, he goes over to his parents for lunch. 

He walks in and his parents are in the kitchen making pasta and fresh bread.

"Hi sweetie" His mom greets.

"Hey guys"

"How are things back in Oslo?" His dad ask.

"They've been good, just adjusting. Violet is better after that catastrophe last night"

"Was Isak okay with everything?" 

"He was surprisingly understanding about it. Being a dad I think has made him a lot more patient.  Things have been good with us and raising Violet. She asked to call me papa yesterday" He says unable to contain his smile. 

"Wow, that's kind of amazing. I'm happy for you" His mom says as she prepares their bowls of food.

"Lets get settled down guys." She says as they individually place their bowls down on their tables.

"So are things getting better in terms of possibly getting back together?" His mom ask after a couple bites.

"Why? You miss him that much?" He chuckles

She smiles and shrugs,  "Always wanted him to be my son in law" 

Even takes a bite of bread, "I don't know,  it's not something we talk about.  I don't know if he'll want that or even thinks about it. He's um--he's actually dating. Like other people"

"Oh" Both his parents say in realization. "Do you know what you want? Do you think about you two as maybe getting back together?"His dad asked

"I guess if it happened,  I would like that but I'm not really pushing for that because everything is about Violet right now which it should be. I don't know if Isak would want to be with me again anyway."

"Who knows? Old feelings die hard" His mom says with a hopeful tone. Even nods as he looks down at his food, continues eating as a lot weighs on his mind. 

 .

Even is joining Isak and Violet for their Friday movie night and the movie of the night was Finding Nemo. The dads are on the couch and Violet is lying stomach down on the carpeted floor looking up at the television screen while she eats her popcorn 

She makes it far this time.  She only knocks out fifteen minutes before the movie ends. 

When Isak realizes, he asks Even does he want him to put her to bed.  He agrees as he goes to gently pick her up.  He returns about 3 minutes later and sees Isak on his phone,  his legs up to his chest.

"Busy?" Even ask interrupting him. 

Isak looks up putting his phone down, "No, what's up? "

"Wanted to take you and Violet on a trip, would that be okay?" 

"Where would we go?" 

"Maybe Spain or something? If you can take some time off"

Isak nods, "I'll ask V but yeah,  I'm sure she'll like that"

"Great, it'll be fun. So, how's the dating thing going?"

Isak looks surprised that Even would ask that but answers anyway, "It's fine" He says. "Nothing serious yet"

Even nods in understanding,  "What happened to that guy Oli?  V mentioned him once"

"Oliver was nice, he was fine. He just didn't want to commit 100% and I wasn't going to wait around until he was ready so I ended it"

"That makes sense, sorry it didn't work out."

"It's fine.  What about you?  Why aren't you dating?" 

Even chuckles,  "I don't know,  the whole dating game is rather exhausting.  Something would have to happen naturally, you know? Instead of seeking it out"

"Yeah,I guess that makes sense. I'm gong to head up to bed now but I'll let you know about the trip."

.

.

They leave for their trip a month later. Violet sits in between Even and Isak on the plane.  

"Need help" She says loudly trying to fasten her seatbelt as they wait for everyone to board the plane. 

 Even reaches over and buckles it for her as she thanks him.

"Never been on a plane before" She says giddy.

"You have to look out the window when we go up in the sky.  So cool"

"You ride planes lots, papa?" She ask looking up at him. 

"A little bit, I like seeing new places" 

She nods, "Me too" 

.

When they arrive at their airbnb, Violet instantly runs into the massive house and looks up at the ceilings,  "So big" She gasp

The space is actually quite average sized. Upon walking in, there's a direct view towards the living room,  kitchen and spiral staircase.  The house has many windows allowing for tons of natural light and every wall is brightly painted with typical furniture.

"This is really nice,  thanks Even. Where's my room?" 

Even takes them upstairs and shows Isak his, he shows Violet hers that was actually a bunk bed but worked for her and Even shows them his down the hall. 

"Your room is far from ours" Violet realizes.

"I wanted to make sure you and daddy are close by each other" Isak immediately scoffs and both Even and V look at him startled.

"You okay?" Even ask 

"Mhmm, I'm good. We should go get food" Isak tries to remember the fact that Even simply called him that in the context of their child.

.

They spend most of their days out and about exploring Barcelona by foot.

They eat way too much good food, dads having delicious wine and soaking up the culture and the sights.

They are currently at Montjuïc, they trekked up that steep hill to make it up to the castle and take in the view there.  They're sitting on ledges, eating snacks they packed as they watch that sunset.

"Daddy, can I go play?" Isak turns back to see the open area with a couple of kids running around. 

"Yeah, be careful" She turns around to run when Isak stops her, "Finish swallowing, you don't run with your mouth full"

She finishes and opens her mouth showing she's done and he waves her off.

"Had a good day?" Even ask.

"Yes, it was fun.  I'm going to have a good sleep from all the walking" Even chuckles,  "Yeah, it's a lot but still fun."

"Yeah definitely" He takes a chug of his drink and looks out at the view, Evens eyes on Isak.

Isak feels Even looking at him and turns to him,  "What?"

Even shakes his head,  "Just like looking at you"

Isak brows furrow in confusion. 

"Even.." He looks back at Violet checking in on her and looks back at him, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Even blushes softly and shrugs,  leaning to caress his hand over Isaks, "I don't know, I--"

Isak looks down at his hand and up at Even.  This whole moment would be perfect.  The sunset, the light from the dimmed sun illuminating their faces, beautiful view of Barcelona, their daughter off playing. It's a moment but Isak doesn't let that blind him. 

"Even" He tries to inform gently,  "Nothing is going to happen between us, you know that right?"

Even shrugs, "I was hoping..."

"You can hope all you want.  Are you ready to go? We need to head down before the sun is completely gone" Even accepts that as the end of conversation and starts packing their things up as they hop off the ledge to solid ground , gets Violet and begins their trekk back down.

. 

When they return back to their airbnb, everyone is spent. Even carries Violet to her room and walks back to his room getting changed for bed. 

He makes a trip to the kitchen to grab a water and Isak comes in from the patio.

"Everything okay?" Even ask.

"Yeah, was just speaking to Jonas. Is V sleep?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" He says as he walks into the living room and sits on the couch,  turning the TV on. Even soon joins on the other side of the couch. 

"Do you want to drink a bit? Some wine"

"The one you bought yesterday? Yes, I need to relax" 

"Does your body hurt?" Even ask 

"Yes Even,  did you forget how long we walked for?'

Even laughs and brings back two glasses,  handing him one, "Do you need a massage?"

 Isak looks at him suspiciously and Even chuckles,  "What?"

"Those never led anywhere good"

"On the contrary, I think they did"

Isak shakes his head with a soft blush. "I'm just trying to help you out. You're the one hurting, I can keep it above the waist"Even defends

"Okay" Isak says taking a sip of his drink. Even walks behind the couch,  gulps a good amount of wine and begins massaging his shoulders. They talk about work, about their lives, about Even being back in Oslo, the first 3 years of Violets life and their drinks are empty.

Even is making his hands down Isaks lower back, his knuckles grinding into his back.  Isak let's out a soft whine as Even cracks a tense part of his back. 

"Feels good?" Even ask softly.

"Mhmm" He murmurs.

Even brings his hands back up his back to his neck,  loosening the tension.  

"Isak.." He speaks softly,  just above a whisper

"Yeah?"

Even has a hold on Isaks neck and places a finger on his chin,  turning his head to look at him.  It may be the wine, it may just be his hormones or resurfacing emotions but they stare at each for a few moments  reading the signals before Even leans in and softly kisses Isaks lips.

The kiss is soft and it's overdue. Even deepens the kiss and Isak whines Evens name.

Even climbs over the couch and smoothly lies Isak down on it. Even has one hand on the couch, holding him up and the other on Isaks neck, controlling the kiss. Even does one grind against Isak and the moan that escapes his mouth brings him back and he pulls back muttering, "We can't do this"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just I'm not doing this. I cant." He sits up, pushing Even off of him and buries his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry" Even apologizes. 

"It's fine" he looks up at him and gives a weak smile. "It's fine"

'"Am I that repulsive?" He sarcastically ask but also kind of wanting a genuine response. 

"The idea of getting that close to you again scares me so I just rather not go there."

Even nods slowly in understanding, "I get that, sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It's fine, Even. I--I'm just going to to to bed." Even nods as Isak gets up to head upstairs. 

.

Two days later, things come crashing down and Isak realizes  exactly why Evens behavior was so unordinary the past couple days with the flirtation and he doesn't know if he's prepared to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while because I wasn't too sure how I felt about this chapter but hope you still loved it, let me know your thoughts


	7. Chapter 7

They miss their flight back home because Isak can't get Even out of bed and he really doesn't even bother. He's hovering over Evens body wrapped in his blankets trying to soothe and ease his worries when Violet comes in, "Daddy, the plane is going to leave" She whines

"I know sweetie, give me a minute"

"Why?"

"Violet, I said a minute!!" He says aggressively and Violet pouts as her eyes well up. And Isak instantly regrets letting his frustration with Even take over and affect his daughter. She starts crying and Isak sighs,  feeling like he is now the father of two. 

"V" Isak looks down at Even,  startled who hasn't muttered a peep so he's elated that he has the energy to speak.

"You want her?" He ask softly. Even gives a weak nod and Isak asks her to climb on the bed to her papa.

"No tears" Even says looking up at Violet.

"But--but, daddy yell at me. I try to help because we will miss the plane" She says sniffing in between several words.

"It's okay,  we'll get another one"

She nods and wipes her tears, "Why you in bed still?" She ask. The two sentences spoken to Violet seemed to have drained Evens energy and he doesn't reply

"Papa isn't feeling well"

She looks up to Isak with her big blue eyes,  "Tummy hurt?"

"No, his head. He's a bit sad"

She looks back down at her papa who's eyes are fluttering close, "Papa, don't be sad. It's okay,  I make you happy.  We can watch movies,  daddy make yummy food,  yeah?"

No response.

"Papa" She says again lying down next to him. 

"He's going to sleep" She observes looking back up at Isak.

"Want to let him rest?"

She shakes her head, "I stay here, make him happy.  You make food." She cuddles herself into Evens chest and kisses his clothed chest gently,  "It's okay, Papa" 

"Aww"

Violet looks up from Evens chest, "Dad, the food" She insists. 

"Right, right" He says and scrambles out of the room and Violet ends falling asleep beside him. 

But when she wakes up,  she doesn't expect to see her papa shaking and crying in front of her. She jumps back with wide eyes terrified at what's happening.

"Papa" She says softly, fear in her voice. Evens eyes are closed, tears seeping down his cheeks as he continues to rock back and off.

"Papa, are you okay?" She ask gently.  When Even starts sobbing even more,  Violet jumps out of bed and runs out the room calling out for her dad who she finds on the couch sleeping,  "Daddy, daddy wake up" She shakes him awake and he groans, "What?"

"Papa is crying, he's scary. You have to come" She pulls on his arm.  When Isak is awake enough to register what's going on, he gets up and follows Violet. She climbs back onto the bed,  "Whats wrong?" She ask looking up at Isak. Isak hops on the bed and holds Even in his arms to tame his rocking and whispers softly , "Youre gonna be okay, it's okay. Minute by minute, Even" All his ways of consoling Even  in the past resurfacing.

"Make her leave" He hears Even barely choke out. 

"Hmm?" 

"Make her go" Isak knows Even doesn't want her to see him like this but it still sounds harsh coming from him. "V, can you leave papa and I alone?"

She instantly looks worried, "But I scared for Papa"

"I know but I'll calm him down V, okay. I promise" She nods and climbs off the bed. As she's walking to the door, she keeps looking back making sure they're okay and closes the door with much hesitatance.

Isak gets him to be at ease about 10 minutes later, Isak using a damp washcloth to calm Even down and clean his tear stained cheeks.

"What happened?" Isak ask.

"You can't have her near me when I'm like this.  I panicked when I woke up and saw her"

"Sorry, she was trying to make you feel better" 

Even sighs and pulls the blanket above his head. 

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Isak questions. Even doesn't reply so Isak makes the decision for himself and leaves, figuring Even needs time by himself and will come up when he ready.

.

Which is two days later. Even crawls out of bed and opens his door, seeing Violet sleeping outside of it on the floor wrapped in blankets. He tries not to let guilt set in. He kneels down and picks her up in his arms, kissing her cheeks. 

She wakes up and groans. "Papa" She says in realization. "You feel better?"

"I do, you and dad take care of me" 

She shakes her head, "I try but dad said we have to let you sleep"

"Yeah, he's right."

"But why you sad?"

"Well I have a thing that makes me really happy sometimes and really sad"

"But you always feel better again?"

"I do" He kisses her cheek and carries her downstairs, and sees Isak passed out on the couch. He sits her on the counter, "Do you want breakfast"

"Waffles please" She requests.

"Yes ma'am" 

Even makes the batter from scratch luckily having all the ingredients already stocked in the airbnb. As he's mixing the batter , he hears Violets sweet voice, "Papa"

"Yes love"

"I'm scared" 

Even looks startled and concerned and stops mixing the batter and turns to her. "Why Violet?" 

"I turn 4 soon, I don't want to grow up" She shares, trying to hold back her tears .

Even instantly, feels for her. thinking a three year old shouldn't have to already be dealing with these emotions. "Tell me what you're thinking"

She looks down at her lap, feeling like she's choking up on her words holding back tears, "I--it look scary and you and daddy won't be here anymore and I be alone and have to be an adult. I don't want to" She shares. 

"Sweetie" He empathetically takes her hands in his, "What made you think about this?" She simply shrugs in reply.

"Well can I tell you something? Being an adult isn't bad. You can do so many things and go wherever you want. You will have your own place and you decorate. You can see anywhere in the world. You make your own decisions so if you want to eat cake in the middle of night, you don't even have to ask me or daddy" She gasp at that news. "Awesome right? And daddy and I will be here as long as possible, and when you can't see us anymore, we'll still be right here" He says pointing to her heart. 

She looks up disheartened, "You guys will be in my body?" Even laughs and shakes his head, "In your heart and in your memories. Okay, we will always be here in some way"

She nods and hugs him, standing on the counter, "Where's my waffles?"

"Listen missy, you wanted to talk to me. I can't do five things at once" He teases.

"Waffles, waffles" She starts chanting. 

"V, daddy is sleep." He places his index finger to his mouth showing her she needs to quiet down. She places her finger over her mouth, showing she understands 

"It's fine, I'm up" Isak groans from the living room but makes no attempt to get up.

When Even plates her waffles, she happily takes them into the living room and Isak gets up to go to the kitchen 

"Hi" Isak says softly. 

"Hey" Even smiles. "Good sleep?"

"It was okay, how are you feeling?" He questions leaning back against the counter. 

"Better. Thank you for taking care of me. Sorry to ruin our trip like this"

Isak shakes his head, "Wasn't ruined.  Just extended a bit...I heard you talking to V just now"

He chuckles lightly,  "Yeah, she needed a little comfort. I think she's feeling okay" 

"I'm happy you're her dad Even,  she loves you.  A lot and I know you love her"

He nods, "More than anything" Isak takes a couple steps to reach Even and wraps his arms around him,  hugging him.  "Do you want me to see if we can get a flight back tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, let me know if you find anything"

 .

When they get back, Isak meets up  with Jonas one weekend when Even has Violet.

He meets him at the bar, ordering a drink and joining on the stool beside him.  

"Hey bro,how was Spain?" 

Isak nods sipping down his drink,  "It was really fun, ended with Even having an episode but it was okay"

"Was Violet scared?"

"Not really, no because I don't think she knew exactly what was happening but she just wanted to help him feel better"

Jonas chuckles,  "She's adorable"

"You gotta help me plan her party, she's turning 4 soon"

"Yeah, just let me know and I'll come over. So..hows the dating life?" He ask intrigued.  

"What dating life?"

"I'm serious dude"

"So am I, I don't date" He explains

"Because you have Even?"

"No!!! Jonas, you know I'm not-- nothing is going on between us"

"So why aren't you dating? You dated before he came back into your life"

"And clearly those didn't work out.

Jonas nods, "So you've committed to staying single for the rest of your life. Cool"

Isak rolls his eyes,  "Youre an ass"

"What? Is that not what you're saying? It's either that or you're hung up on your ex"

"I am not hung up on him,  okay? Sure sometimes I wish we were raising V as a couple and not co parents or I can cuddle him after a long day but that's not what it is anymore so"

"Do you want it be that way?"

Isak looks down, circling the rim of the glass,  "I'm completely fine with us being the way we are.I know in the long run, my mental health will thank me for not doing it again with him"

"So that's it, co parents for life?"

Isak nods, "That's the way it has to be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been out of the country traveling so I apologize for the late update. might be 2 or 3 chp left!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rated chapter

Evens parents ask to have Violet for the weekend and with Violets approval, he agreed. He's in his house about to go out to grab dinner when there's a knock at his door. He hesitantly walks to get it, looking through the peep hole seeing Even. He opens the door, "Hey"

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I was just heading out to get food"

"Do you wanna chill and we can order? I'll pay"

Isak is kind of confused but nods anyway, "Okay"

He takes off his jacket and kicks off his shoes as Even does the same.

"You have the night off and you were going to spend it at home ?" Even ask

"You have the night off and you're spending it here" He retorts.

"Yeah I guess. What kind of food were you getting?"

"Was just going to stop at the diner down the street but they don't deliver so we can do pizza"

Even calls and orders two pies. As they wait, they sit on the couch and chat, "Do you want to help me plan Violets party?"

"Can we have a night free of dad duties?" Even inquires  

"I mean that's kind of what this relationship is built on"

Even shrugs, "I guess but to be honest, I miss those late night deep chats we used to have. We can have one of those"

Isak smiles at the memory and nods, "Sure, what do you wanna talk about?" 

"Well lately I've been thinking about reincarnation a lot and kind of physical forms. We place so much value in this exterior that's so destructible and will eventually decompose. It's kind of meaningless and then I wonder what kind of being will I be in the next life or if I will even be in the next one"

"Yeah, I agree about our bodies being such invaluable things but they're also incredible. I don't think we should not care about our bodies because they're temporary. People do makeup and dress a certain way because it makes them happy. Or sex or tattoos, the body can provide a lot of pleasure. It gives life and it's literally so complex"

Even brings his knees up to his chest, "I agree, but don't you think it's ridiculous the amount of money wasted on those things and all the worry people have about presenting themselves a certain way when that's so unimportant. They'll have the shittest mind but as long as they look good"

Isak raises his eyebrows, "Whats wrong with looking good"

Even chuckles, "Nothing, but there's definitely an obsession with it. It dictates way more than it should. Physical bodies and appearances get people so far and it's sad that it can be a determinant in someone's success"

Isak shrugs, "I guess but life is hard and if people want to indulge in these artificial things that aren't negatively affecting anyone then it's okay"

"But what about the people in these factories in third world countries  making these clothes for shitty ass stores in shitty ass conditions, it affects them"

Isak smiles and shakes his head, "You have a reply to everything don't you?"

"Just picking your brain" He smirks.

"Yeah I think that's terrible but some of these things aren't. Tattoos, sex. It's for personal benefit. Some people's livelihoods are built off of their income from it, they should be allowed to indulge" 

Even nods running his hand up and down the head of the couch, "Have you been indulging?"

Isaks brows furrow, "What?"

"Have you?"

"Have I what?'

Even shrugs as if he doesn't know what he's trying to ask.

"Have I had sex? Pretty sure you know the answer to that"

"No" Even chuckles. "Been indulging it? like recently and such"

Isak gazes at him, eyes squinting a bit inquisitively, "Why? Have you?"

Even shakes his head, "No, not really since I've been back in Oslo"

"Well I haven't either. Not much really since I always have Violet"

"Well what happens when you don't? Why didn't you go out tonight?"

Isak shrugs, "Not a priority for me"

"Well, for someone who was pretty adamant about advocating for people living their lives and pleasure, you don't seem to be getting much of it"

Isaks jaw drops, "What? Are you here to judge how much sex I am or am not having?"

"I'm just wondering" Even says simply. "That's all" 

Isak nods and looks down at the couch, muttering an "okay"

Even slowly and hesitantly moves across the couch so he's right in front of Isaks face. Isak looks up at him within breathing distance, "You think you're so smooth, don't you?" Isak mutters softly. "Hm?" Even questions

"That whole conversation" 

Even shrugs, "Did it work?" 

"A little bit" Isak mutters clearly turned on.

"I really want to kiss you" Even whispers, eyes flickering between his eyes and lips.

Isak doesn't reply, instead wraps his hand around the back of Evens head pulling him roughly for a kiss as they fall back. It's not too much for a first kiss after all these years but it doesn't take long to get there and Even is sliding his tongue into Isaks mouth. Even begins moving his hips against Isak who is in his very thin pajama pants. 

"Even" He mutters in between kisses. Even kisses him again and then kisses down his neck, "Even" He breathes again.

Even turns his head to look at him, "Is this okay?"

Isak nods, "I just --are we really going to do this right now?"

"I would like to" He breaths heavily. "Just this once?" He says so Isak doesn't think he has expectations. When Isak looks like he's contemplating, Even leans down kissing his earlobe and whispers, "I'll make it worth it, I promise." 

"Fuck, okay" He heavily breaths.

"Yeah?"

Isak nods and Even gets up, taking Isaks hand and head to the bedroom.  Even closes the door and lies Isak on the bed and climbs off top of him and lifts Isaks shirt off his head. He leans down and kisses his lips. They made out for a good amount of time, dry humping each other before Isak is begging Even to touch him. 

Even is down to his briefs, Isak is naked and Even is looking up at him as he kisses down his body. He sucks Isak off teasingly bedore kissing his thighs and lifting his legs up to his destination.

Even gets himself comfortable on his stomach as he tells Isak to hold his legs back. Even pours lube on his fingers and circles Isaks rim, watching his face with every move. He slides his index finger in slowly as Isaks mouth falls open. He pushes his finger out and slowly pushes back in, adding his middle finger not long after. He eventually switches to his middle and ring fingers and Isak is writhing on the bed.

Even is rapidly moving his fingers  inside Isak, opening him up for him.  He leans down and gives a quick lick, "Fuck!! Even, please. I need you now"

Even slips his fingers out and hovers on his knees, slipping a condom on. Isak turns around so he's on his hands and knees. He rests his chest on the bed,  arching his back. Even presses his hand on Isaks hip bone and the other on his erection, slipping inside Isaks desperate hole. Isak immediately whines gripping onto his pillow. When Even is buried inside Isak, he collapses down, his chest against Isaks back,  "Fuck, I missed being inside you.  You feel so good" 

Isak turns around and pulls Even down for a tender kiss, muttering a, "Move please" He begs

Even starts grinding his hips and Isak immediately pulls back and falls back into to the pillow with a guttural moan.  They move so seamlessly with each other,  soaking up each other's noises and it's as if no time has passed because their bodies still very much remember each other's and the spots that get them going and Isak, for one,  doesn't know how he feels about it but he's too wrapped up in the pleasure to focus on it for long because he feels himself getting close.

Isak turns back to kiss Even, telling him he's close and needs him to finish him off. Even wraps his hand around Isaks leaking hard on and strokes him until he's finishing. Isak almost pulls away from Evens lips as he's cumming but Even keeps him still as Isak is moaning into his mouth.  

Even finishes soon after inside Isak and they fall into the bed right after. Even rolls off of Isak and throws out the condom and looks back at Isak, lying there sweaty and spent, catching his breath. 

Even leans over to kiss his back, "Are you okay?"

He clears his throat, opens his eyes and nods, "I need to change the sheets, I came all over it" He gets up and pulls the sheet, signaling to Even he needs to move. Even gets up as Isak gets a sheet out of his closet and replaces it.

"You seem to be moving around fine and it hasn't even been two minutes.  Have I lost my mojo?"

Isak laughs and rolls his eyes,  "You're so cocky,  it was still good.  Sorry you didn't fuck me to sleep"

"Its okay,  I know I have the power to" Isak shakes his head with a smile as he puts the sheet on. As he's hovering over the bed, putting it on the last corner, he feels Even press his naked body into him and they fall on the bed together.

"Even, I need to make the bed" He giggles as he's being pressed into the bed.

"Let's just cuddle and sleep"

"I'm not sleeping on the bare mattress, Even come on"

"I'm not letting you go" Even teases

Isak accepts defeat and they end falling asleep on a half made bed. 

.

Isak wakes to an empty bed the next morning. He gets out of bed and throws on some pajamas pants and walks downstairs. Even is on the couch eating cereal and watching TV.

"Morning" Even greets.

"Hi" Isak says tiredly as he heads into the kitchen to get his own bowl of cereal. As he's pouring the milk, Even comes in putting his bowl in the sink and leans back against the counter.

When he doesn't say anything, Isak looks up at him, "Are you going to say something?"

"Do you want to talk?" He ask, hands gripping the counter behind him.

"Okay" Isak puts the carton back in the fridge and follows Even to the couch. 

Isak take a a couple spoonfuls of cereal before Even finally says something, "What are you thinking?"

"What are _you_ thinking ? You wanted to talk. I'm fine, Even"

Even nods, "I am too, I just wanted to know where your head was at about all of this"

Isak circles his spoon in his bowl, "It happened, I don't mind that it did but you already know how I feel, Even"

"And hows that? The same as when I first came down here?"

"Even, we said yesterday it was a one time thing. If I thought you expected more, I wouldn't have--You said--"

"I know, I know what I said. I'm just making sure we're on the same page. That's all. I'm just, I'm just surprised you are as angry at me as when I first came down here." He says disappointed 

"Even, I'm not angry at you. I wouldn't have had sex with you if I was. Things are okay with us, we just can't get back together. That's all I'm saying" 

Even nods, and takes his hand caressing it,  "Okay, that's okay by me, was last night okay though?"

Isak nods with a soft smile,  "It was great"

"As good as you remember?" Even teases. Isak chuckles and gets up from the couch but Even pulls him back into the couch, tightening his grip on him causing Isak to let out a stream of chuckles,  "Even, Even we have to go get our daughter"

"Okay okay" He releases Isak. "Off we go"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

Even and Isak spent a lot of time together planning Violets birthday party. She was adamant about a Moana theme at the moment,Isak was responsible for decorations and invites and Even was in charge of cooking and presents. They were definitely overworking themselves but it wasn't anything Violet didn't deserve. 

It's the day of and Violet is with Jonas and Eva as the parents decorate the backyard.

"This is looking good" Even says taking a step back ,sweaty and tired from decorating.  

"She's going to love it, we need to shower. We have like an hour before her and everyone are going to come over."

"Okay, let's go shower." Even says walking into the house.

Isak laughs, "We're not showering together"

"Wow, you're going to waste water. The earth doesn't appreciate that." Isak playfully rolls his eyes, "I'm getting in the shower...alone."

"Okay well hurry up because I need to pick up the cake" Their intimiate moment a couple weeks ago surprisingly helped their relationship. They were were flirtatious but clear on where they stood, but it was fun being around each other. 

 .

Jonas comes over with his family and the birthday girl an hour or so later. Even covers her eyes as they walk into the backyard. "Ready?" he ask.

"Yes Yes, I ready since I was 3" She insists. Even removes his hands and she squeals when she sees the Moana themed backyard with the gates covered in a water backdrop, cupcakes and treats on the table thematically decorated and even a Moana bouncy castle. "So cool" she smiles brightly and slams into Evens leg hugging him, "Thanks papa"

"What about daddy? He helped too"

She runs over to her dad who picks her up and she kisses his cheek, "Thank you"

"Of course sweetie, everyone will be here soon, you ready?" She nods as she goes to get a cupcake before all her friends come and she misses out on the best one

 .

The party is up and running less than 30 minutes later.  All Isaks friends, Evens family,  Joseph and Violets friends from school.  Isak is bringing the snack platter inside for a refill. Violet comes running after him, "Daddy, we have cake right ? My friends want cake"

"We'll bring the cake out later, after everyone has real food,okay?"

"But my friends don't want real food" She pouts. 

"Well the parents would like them to have some nutrients first before all the sugar"

"But dad!!!!'She whines. "It's my party!!"

"Violet." They both turn to Even standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "You're 4 now, we are not going to whine and cry when we don't get our way."

"But my friends will be mad"

"No they won't sweetie, their parents will let them know they can have all the cake they want as long as they have supper,okay? Dad is putting some snacks together. Everything will be okay but you can't speak to your dad like that. Do you understand?" 

She pouts and goes to walk off but Even kneels down to her level, catching her arm, "Understand?"

She looks up to Isak with tear filled eyes and busts out crying muttering, "Papa hurt my arm", both parents knowing she's completely exaggerating. 

Even wipes her tears and tells her breathe and calm down. When she's finally not wailing, he says, "I'm sorry if I hurt you but you can't be mean to people because they don't do everything you want, okay? You're a big girl and I know you want to be nice to people. So no mean faces, okay?"

She nods and wipes her remaining tears. 

"Apologize to daddy" He advises 

She looks up at him guilty, "I'm sorry"

He nods and she runs back into the backyard.  

 Even gets up and leans back again the counter,  Isaks back facing him as he completes the platter. 

"You alright?" Even questions 

"Yeah I'm fine, normal toddler behavior"

Even nods and takes Isaks hand and spins his body around so they are pressed against each other, "What?" Isak ask looking up at him. 

"Can I be honest with you for a moment?" 

"Are you insuiating that you typically lie to me?"

Even rolls his eyes,  "You know what I mean"

"What is it?"

"Since I came back and even more so since we hooked up,  Ive been wanting to get back together so desperately --"

"Even--" He starts.

"I know, I know.  You don't have to explain again but I did want to say I am so incredibly happy about where we are right now and I've let that go.  I don't need to be in a relationship with you to be satisfied with you in my life. And thank you for even being okay with me after everything".

"Yeah well, I was in love with you for years and I know you so that made things a lot easier." 

Even nods and stares down at Isak and brings his hand up to caress his cheek, bringing his hand up pushing bits of hair behind his ear and then wrapping his hand around his neck. He pulls Isak closer and leans down to his ear, causing Isaks nerves and hormones to jump up at the touches until Even whispers, "You should probably get those chips out there"

And with that, Even pulls back and walks away. He looks back at Isak who's gripping onto the counter roughly and glaring at him. Even laughs and walks out to the backyard. Isak gathers himself together, grabs the platter and heads out to give the kids the last of their junk before supper. 

Later in the evening, it's finally time for cake.The sun has gone down for the most part, the fairy lights are glowing in the backyard.  Isak has everyone gather around the table, Violet at the head. When Even comes from the house, holding the massive cake, sparkles poked in, the guests start singing happy birthday. Even places the cake down and the song soon dies down.

"Make a wish and blow the candles out, V" She closes her eyes and uses all her might to blow out the candles. Everyone claps and Isak gets to cutting and allows Violet to dip her fingers on the edge to eat the frosting. Isak looks up making sure the kids all got their slices of cake and starts cutting slices for adults. He looks up and makes eye contact with Even, "Do you want?"

Even nods as Isak cuts a slice and hands it to him, "We did good today" Even says.

"Yeah we did" Isak smiles bashfully as Even suddenly slams the cake in Isaks face. Isaks jaw drops as he looks up at Even and clears the cake from his eyes.

"You are such an ass"

"Ayy" Even warns and begins walking backwards, "There's kids here"

"You are dead!!!" He squeals and starts chasing after Even who is running off.

"Run Papa, run!!!" The kids get up laughing, watching the antics of the birthday girl's parents being absolute nutters.

When Even comes running back into the living room about a minute later, Isak still chasing him, he runs into a chair and holds his hands up in defense, "Truce!!!" 

Isak presses his face against his, rubbing the cake off onto Even, "I guess I deserved that" He admits  

Violet comes running over with a towel, "You guys!!! You're supposed to eat the cake, not wear it" she says seriously, not wanting them to waste her yummy cake. 

"You're right, we're so silly" Even smiles as Violet returns to finish her own. Even looks up at Isak and pulls him down into his lap and wipes his face down with the towel, "Sorry"

"Yeah yeah, I know you're not" Isak shrugs. Meanwhile, Evens parents are on the other side of the backyard, watching the parents of the birthday girl. 

"Did Even say anything about them being back together?" His mom asks her husband 

"I don't think so" He says hesitantly and confused. 

"Guess they won't ever lose that love between them" Evens dad says as they watch Even tickling Isak in his lap and Violet running back over with reminiscence of cake on her mouth to separate her dads from tickling each other to death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!! Hope you enjoyed that though it didn't end with them being together. I wantrsd it to be more realistic in that aspect but I'm content at where I left them:)


End file.
